


Crypto-Mania: Stoned Ocean

by captaintaco2345



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Making Out, Marijuana, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintaco2345/pseuds/captaintaco2345
Summary: Kovu takes Belle to his friend Zoe's place to give her her first weed experience. But she gets more than she bargained for when Zoe suggests they partake in a three-way while stoned out of their minds.
Kudos: 12





	Crypto-Mania: Stoned Ocean

"I'm really nervous..." Belle muttered. 

"Why? I told you, Zoe's gonna love you." Kovu chuckled. 

"I know, but..." Belle said. "I'm nervous about smoking weed for the first time."

Kovu nodded. This was more understandable. He was taking her to his friend Zoe's house. Zoe was a shark girl in her mid 20's. She was a huge stoner, and actually grew her own weed. Kovu regularly bought from her. And about a week ago, Belle confessed she's always wanted to try it. Not wanting to be the only one there for her first time, Kovu decided taking her to Zoe's place would give her a better experience. Eventually, they arrived at her little lake house. Belle shook with excitement and nervousness. 

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna smoke pot!" She giggled. 

"Zoe knows we're coming, so I'm sure she'll give you the best she's got." Kovu said. He knocked on the door, which was quickly opened up. Zoe stood on the other side, wearing her usual cutoff jeans and black crop tank top. Her grinning mouth showed her long sharp teeth. Despite her frightening appearance, Belle thought she looked friendly.

"G'day, Kovu!" She said. "Good to see ya again. And you must be Belle, right?"

"Yep, this is her." Kovu said, placing a hand on Belle's shoulder. She in turn waved shyly.

"H-hi, it's nice to meet you." She said. Zoe grabbed her hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet you too!" She said. "Well, c'mon in. Go ahead and sit at the coffee table, I'll get the bong set up."

Belle and Kovu stepped inside the house and made themselves at home. Kovu casually slumped into the couch while Belle sat politely and attentive. She didn't want to miss anything. Zoe quickly came back, holding her favourite bong. It was a fancy blue crystal bong, with engravings of ocean life and imagery on it. It was nearly a foot tall.

"Alright, Belle, Kovu told me you've never smoked before, so I'm gonna make sure this is a good time for you." Zoe insisted. She sat in a loveseat on the other side of the table and set the bong down. 

"So... how does this work?" Belle asked, eyeing the bong quizzically. 

"I'll do it first, so you can see it in action. Then I'll load it up again for you." Zoe explained. She loaded a bowl with weed from a grinder she had on the table. She took a sniff of the ground cannabis before she placed it in the bong, and grinned.

"Fuck yeah, this is gonna be sweet." She sighed. Belle watched closely as Zoe took the first toke. She loaded the bowl into the bong and lit it with her lighter. Taking a deep breath, the water in the bong began to bubble and fill it with smoke. After a few seconds, Zoe removed the bowl and breathed all the smoke into her lungs. She took her lips off the bong and held the smoke in for a few moments before gently breathing the white smoke out towards the ceiling. 

"Oh wow..." Belle said. She was kind of amazed. 

"Alright, Belle. Your turn." Zoe grinned. She loaded the bowl again, moved closer to her and held the bong up to her lips. Kovu raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... you're not giving her the really strong stuff, are you?" He asked. "I don't wanna make her freak out or anything."

"Kovu, mate, what do you take me for?" Zoe laughed. "Relax, dude. I grew this strain myself, it's pretty chill."

Belle gulped. "S-so... what exactly am I gonna feel?"

"You'll see, sweetie." Zoe said. "Don't worry, Kovu and I are here to help you through whatever you feel."

"Okay..." Belle nodded. She exhaled deeply and placed her lips over the top of the bong. Zoe lit the bowl for her. 

"Breathe in slowly..." She instructed. Belle did as she was told, her hands nervously wringing in her lap. The water began to bubble again, and after a few seconds, Zoe took the bowl out.

"Keep breathing, and then hold it." Zoe continued. 

Again, Belle did as she was told. Her eyes widened as she felt the smoke enter her lungs. Once she couldn't breath in anymore, she took her lips off the bong and held her breath. She held it in for as long as she could, which was less than a second, and began coughing uncontrollably. Both Kovu and Zoe rushed to her sides and placed their hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay, you did great." Zoe assured. "That was a pretty big one so coughing is normal. You're gonna be okay."

"How do you feel?" Kovu asked. Belle simply nodded and help up a thumbs up. She couldn't speak right now, due to her coughing. 

"Do you want some water?" Kovu asked. Again, Belle nodded. Kovu got up and went to the kitchen to get her some water. Meanwhile, Zoe was beginning to feel the effects of her own toke. She grinned widely.

"Oh, you're gonna have fun today, Belle." She giggled. She moved closer to her as her coughing began to die down.

"I don't *cough* feel any- *cough cough* anything y-yet..." Belle said. 

"You won't for a few minutes." Zoe explained. "Just lay back and relax. You don't wanna be thinking too hard when it kicks in."

Belle nodded and lay back on her couch. Her last few coughs left her as Kovu brought her a glass of water. Belle thanked him and gulped the whole glass down in a matter of seconds. 

"How you feeling now?" Kovu asked, sotting down next to her.

"I'm starting to feel something..." Belle said. "I feel really... bubbly. Like I just watched something really funny..."

She began giggling at nothing. Kovu smirked. The weed was finally starting to effect her. This was gonna be fun to watch. 

"Hey, Kovu, I don't think I've given you this strain before. Wanna try yourself?" Zoe asked, holding the bong towards him. 

"Oh, sure." Kovu nodded. He knew how to use a bong, so he didn't need help. After he blew the smoke out, Zoe got an idea.

"How about we take this to my bedroom?" She asked. "I got a TV in there so we can watch some cartoons."

"That sounds awesome." Kovu agreed. Belle said nothing. She was in a whole other world at the moment. Kovu gently helped her to her feet and lead her to Zoe's bedroom. The three lay down on her huge bed, and Zoe flicked on the TV on her wall. Adult Swim reruns played on it. Belle usually wasn't a fan of Adult Swim shows, but in her high state, every single joke was hilarious. All three were absolutely stoned now. Zoe had brought the bong into the room with them, and did another toke. Being an experienced stoner, she was still more lucid than the other two. Belle began regaining her lucidity, but the euphoria was still sticking with her. She turned her face towards Kovu.

"Hey... Kovu?" She slurred.

"...Yeah?" Kovu responded, facing her now. 

"Um... can you kiss me?" She asked. "Like... everywhere?" 

"... Huh?" Kovu replied.

"Like... I want a kiss... but on all of me." Belle giggled, stretching her body over the bed, presenting herself to him. 

"Ooooooh, okay." Kovu chuckled. He rolled himself over and kissed Belle on her lips. Then he moved to her cheek, planting a kiss there too, before doing the same to her neck, and collarbone. Belle sighed contently and stretched out, feeling him cover her in kisses. To an outside observer, it would have looked weird, but to Belle, it felt amazing. For Zoe on the other hand, it gave her an idea. She grinned slyly and crawled over to Belle, looking her in the eyes. 

"Hey, Belle... you know what's really fun to do when you're high?" Zoe said, leaning in close.

"No... what?" Belle asked, still completely out of it. Kovu was kissing her stomach now. It was one of her favourite placed for Kovu to kiss. Zoe leaned in closer to her face. 

"Fuck. High sex is the best sex." Zoe grinned. "You got your boy right here, after all. I don't mind if you two wanna get busy."

"Oh... I dunno..." Belle giggled, blushing now. "Maybe... well... I don't think I'd be able to... control myself... if we did..."

"Suit yourself." Zoe shrugged. "Hope you don't mind if I go for a ride then."

"... Wha?" Belle muttered, looking up just in time to see Zoe drag Kovu away from her and lay him down onto his back. Without another warning, she unzipped his pants and took his cock out. Kovu shot to attention.

"H-hey, Belle's right there..." He slurred. Even in his intoxicated state, he was lucid enough to know that having sex with a girl right in front of his girlfriend might be a bad idea. Belle rolled over and lay on her side, facing the two. 

"No no, iss fine." She giggled. "I can just watch."

Zoe grinned and took her word as permission. She dove down and began sucking Kovu's cock. Kovu immediately let out a moan. Zoe gave the best blowjobs when she was high as a kite. She wrapped her tongue around his shaft and stroked it from inside her mouth while her lips went in the other direction. It felt amazing, even more so because he was high. Once he was good and hard, Zoe took the cock out of her mouth. Belle could see he was at his maximum level of hardness. He was really horny. 

"Awwwww, now I'm starting to get jealous..." She giggled, crawling over to see Kovu face-to-face. She stared down at him and smiled. "Maybe I could try a little bit..."

She leaned down and kissed him. Kovu reciprocated the kiss, and the two began making out passionately. Zoe grinned. This was exactly what she wanted to see. She had a thing for watching couples get intimate.

"Fuck, that's hot. I'm like a god damn waterfall right now." She said, biting her lip. She took off her shorts and her shirt, before she pulled her panties down and tossed them aside, positioning herself on Kovu's dick. She lowered herself onto it, and was pleased to hear Kovu moan loudly into Belle's mouth. She was moaning too, and even began undressing herself and rubbing her crotch while they made out. Zoe moved her hips around in a circle slowly, getting a good feeling of his cock inside her. 

"Oh fuck YES!" She moaned. "So damn big... you're a lucky lady, Belle." She grabbed her bong off and loaded it again, taking another massive toke. She blew the smoke out as she began bouncing up and down on Kovu's cock. 

"You two want some more?" She asked, handing the bong to them. Belle looked up from Kovu. 

"Gimme." She said, holding her hand out. Zoe handed her the bong, and to her surprise, she was able to take a toke by herself this time. She handed the bong to Kovu, who also took nice long drag off of it. 

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore." Belle said, removing the last of her clothes. "Kovu, hold your fucking breath."

"...Huh?" Kovu muttered, coughing from the smoke. Before he had and answer, Belle grabbed his shirt and ripped it off of him. She swung her leg over his face and sat her ass down on it, facing Zoe. Kovu quickly caught on to what was happening. He grabbed her thighs and began licking her dripping wet pussy.

"Oh my... holy shit... I can't... that feels so good." Belle moaned, twitching every time Kovu's tongue massaged her clit. She had gotten her pussy licked before, but never in this position, and never while she was high. 

"Told ya." Zoe said, continuing to ride Kovu's cock. Seeing Belle naked was turning her on even more. "You're so cute, Belle. I'd love to eat you out myself later."

"Hah... I've n-never done that with a.... a girl before..." Belle moaned. She could barely keep her thoughts intact. Kovu's tongue was rough like a cats, and it felt amazing on her pussy.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, love." Zoe grinned widely. She leaned foreward and wrapped an arm around Belle. Feeling even more high now from her second toke, Belle went along with it, and simply giggled in response. 

"These cute little nips of yours need some love." Zoe stated. She leaned down and began licking her nipples. Belle was caught of guard, but was amazed by how good she was feeling. Every inch of her body was stimulated. Kovu moved his hands from her thighs to her waist, rubbing her midsection slowly. Getting her tummy rubbed while getting all this attention was far too much for her.

"I'm... I'm gonna c-cummmm!" She moaned. Zoe stopped licking her nipples and moved up to look her in the eye.

"Go for it love!" She moaned, placing a hand on the back of Belle's head. "Go ahead and cum. Paint Kovu's face for me!" 

Belle couldn't say a word. Her body felt so good. It was only amplified when Zoe leaned forward again and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her tongue slithered into her mouth and began wrestling with her own tongue. Belle's eyes widened. She had never made out with a girl before. Zoe was so gentle, and yet so forceful. She didn't even notice Zoe's sharp teeth. All this stimulation was too much for her. After a few more moments, Belle closed her eyes and practically screamed as her orgasm hit. She came hard, harder than she ever had before. Her eyes widened again as she could even feel herself squirt. She was not a squirter normally. Belle's reaction made Kovu lick her even harder. When her orgasm subsided, Belle could already feel another one building.

"I can't... I can't take anymore..." She moaned, rocking his hips hard on Kovu's face. "It feels so good... I've never felt anything like this! You two are amazing!"

"Mmm... I think I'm gonna be cumming soon myself." Zoe moaned. She rubbed her clit as she rode Kovu even harder. "C'mon, Belle sweetie, cum with me!"

Belle nodded, but yet again, she couldn't speak. She just moaned loudly. She held on as long as she could, but eventually it got too much for her. 

"Z-Zoe, I'm gonna cum again!" She screamed. 

Zoe nodded, and rubbed her clit even harder. Both girls moaned louder and louder, before orgasming simultaneously. They clasped hands and kissed again, only intensifying their orgasms. Kovu was feeling amazing as well. Feeling his girlfriend quiver and squirt on his face mixed with the feeling of Zoe's pussy clenching on his cock was too much. He was gonna cum soon. From the sound of his moans, Zoe could tell. But she had a plan. Kovu's cum wasn't for her.

"Ah, wait a second, Kovu." She moaned, bringing herself off of his cock. It twitched and pulsated, leaking precum that dripped down the shaft. Zoe wanted to slurp it up herself, but she had a better idea. Kovu looked at her from under Belle's ass.

"Huh? W-what's wrong. Why'd you stop?" He asked. He was right on the edge of cumming, so Zoe stopping was a little annoying. Belle was also confused.

"You can't cum inside me." Zoe explained. She looked up at Belle. "Not when your girl is right here begging for it."

Belle grinned knowing what she had in mind. She got off Kovu's face and looked down at him. He seemed to have figured out Zoe's plan as well, and grinned as well. 

"Want another toke, babe?" He asked. Belle nodded enthusiastically. Zoe loaded up the bong again and handed it to them. They both sat up and took nice long tokes. This was the highest Kovu had ever been. It felt like he was in a dream. Belle had never felt anything like this in her life. She was on a whole other plane of reality. Without wasting any time, Kovu jumped onto Belle and kissed her deeply. The two began making out again as Kovu got on top of her. His cock was still hard, and he could tell he still had a few more pumps to go before he could cum. He positioned himself, and Belle grabbed his cock, still slick from Zoe's pussy, and guided it inside her. Immediately, Kovu began pumping hard, making sure to get as deep as he could go. Belle broke the kiss and moaned loudly, grasping onto Kovu hard. Her ams and legs wrapped around him, locking him inside her. This was another new sensation for her, and she wasn't about to let him pull out now. Kovu leaned down close until their sweat-covered bodies were touching. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. In his high state, he even began licking her neck gently. It felt weird, but Belle loved it. But not as much as the feeling of his dick in her pussy. He began fucking her hard and fast, pumping her deeply. Belle moaned loudly with each stroke. 

"That's it Kovu, fuck me hard! Fuck your stony little slut!" Belle moaned. "Fuck, I love you... I love you and your big, fat, amazing cock so much!"

"I love you too..." Kovu moaned, before making out with her again. He was getting close, and there was no way he could hold it. He broke the kiss for a brief moment. "You ready?" He asked before going back to making out. 

"Yes!" Belle moaned, taking brief moments to talk through their kiss. "Pump that thick load inside me!"

Kovu couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed inside her as deep as he could go, until he felt his balls slapped her ass. He could feel the tip of his cock kiss her cervix, and released his hot cum inside her womb. The two both moaned loudly as they kissed, and Belle wrapped around him tighter, pushing him farther inside. She loved the feeling of him filling him up normally, but now it felt about a thousand times better. Kovu felt every pulsation in his cock as it pumped a massive load cum into her. They broke their kiss, but Kovu was still cumming.

"Holy shit, you're still going!" Belle gasped, her eyes growing wide. She couldn't even moan anymore. Her mouth hung open in absolute shock and pleasure. Her whole body convulsed every time his cock pulsed. She could feel every rope of cum shoot out of his cock and into her womb. 

"I can't stop..." Kovu growled, teeth clenched. He had never cum this much before. It took a good 30 seconds before he finally stopped orgasming. The two panted and stared into each others eyes. 

"That... was... so... fucking... amazing..." Belle panted. She placed a hand on the side of Kovu's face. "I... love you... so much..."

Kovu took her hand and kissed her palm. "Love you... too..." Kovu panted. He didn't have enough energy to make out with her again, so he settled with a soft kiss on her lips, which she reciprocated. Belle let him go, but before he could pull out, Belle placed a hand on his chest.

"No... don't pull out... I wanna feel you in me a little longer." Belle yawned. Both of them were absolutely spent, and collapsed on top of each other. Zoe had been watching the whole thing, masturbating while she did so, and smirked as she watched the both of them lie down and pass out. 

"Aww, so cute..." Zoe moaned. She pulled her fingers out of herself. She had cum yet again watching Kovu fill Belle up. She pulled her fingers apart seeing the strings of her juices connecting them. "Whew, that was fun. I'll let them sleep for now. They earned it."

Hours Later...

Belle woke up to the smell of food being cooked. She moaned and smiled, not opening her eyes just yet. The memories of events before she passed out returned to her, and she smiled even wider. She could feel Kovu on top of her, snoring away, while his flaccid dick was still stuck inside her, his massive load he pumped into her now leaking out. She still felt fairly high, but she slept most the euphoria off. Now she just felt... light. Like she was floating. The smell of food intrigued her, so she woke Kovu.

"Kovu, baby, wake up..." She said, gently, shaking his shoulder. He slowly stirred awake, giving off a yawn, followed by a sigh. 

"Morning, Belle..." He said. "How was your nap?"

"Mmm... real nice." She sighed. "Even better with your cum inside me."

"I really hope I didn't just get you pregnant..." Kovu chuckled.

"I'm on birth control, silly." Belle giggled. She leaned up and kissed him, and he kissed back. But before they could do their usual morning make out, Kovu noticed the smell as well.

"Ooh shit is someone making food?" Kovu asked.

"Dunno. I smelled it when I woke up." Belle said. Kovu got up, pulling his dick out of her and letting the cum drip out. 

"So much..." Belle moaned, rubbing herself gently. "You were really turned on back there, huh?"

"You have that effect on me." Kovu smirked. Belle kissed his cheek as she got up as well. To their surprise, they found two large hoodies flung across the bed waiting for them. They really didn't want to get fully dressed, and guessed Zoe had left them there for them. They placed the hoodies on and exited the room, only to find Zoe in the kitchen. She spotted them and grinned. 

"G'day, lovebirds!" She greeted. "You're in luck, I just made a pot of Kraft Dinner."

"Oh my god that sounds so fucking good right now." Belle sighed, practically drooling. "Is weed supposed to make you this hungry?"

"Of course. It's called the munchies, sweetie." Zoe explained. She grabbed them each a bowl and served out the macaroni as Kovu and Belle took their seat at Zoe's coffee table. 

"Next time, I'll be sure to bring some of my mom's baked goods from the cafe." Belle said.

"Thanks for letting us use these hoodies, by the way." Kovu said. 

"No problem, mate! I got plenty of em. I nice big hoodie is the perfect thing to wear when you're stoned." Zoe explained, handing them each a bowl. "You two were out for a while. Like a couple hours."

"Oh wow... I thought it was the next morning!" Belle chuckled as she ate. 

"We'd better get going soon then." Kovu said, shovelling macaroni into his mouth. "But before then, I gotta buy some of the stuff we smoked. How much do you want for an ounce?"

"Mate, the fun we had was payment enough." Zoe said. "So Belle, how was your first time smoking?"

"It was great! You guys made it so much fun." Belle beamed. "Think I could borrow one of your bongs? I may wanna smoke a little on my own too."

"I'll do you one better." Zoe winked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small pipe. "Here, keep it." She said, handing the pipe to Belle. "You can't pack as much in as a bong, but it's more discreet and a little easier to use."

"Thanks so much!" Belle said, accepting the pipe. She placed it in her pocket before turning to Kovu. 

"Guess we'll be having a lot of high sex from now on, huh?" She chuckled, nudging Kovu.

"I guess so." Kovu laughed. "See, I told you it would be fun."

"And you couldn't have been more right." Belle said, planting another kiss on his cheek. 

The two finished their macaroni and helped Zoe clean up before getting their things together and leaving. Zoe gave them each a bag of weed before saying goodbye and sending them on their way. 

"So you're a stoner now, huh?" Kovu asked.

"Maybe..." Belle smirked. "Hey... is it obvious I'm still high?"

"Not really." Kovu shook his head. 

"Good. I don't want my folks to know I've been smoking." Belle giggled. "Especially my dad. He hates that stuff."

"Great, another reason for him to hate me." Kovu chuckled nervously.

The End.


End file.
